


Will I Would’ve Made A Great Master Chief ?:

by sealteamlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Ray & Jason: Best Friend Series: [1]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Diners, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Morning Routines, Promotion/Promotions, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Routine, Sadstuck, Talking, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/sealteamlover100781
Summary: *Summary: Ray & Jason were meeting up for breakfast, & they talked, Does it go good?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Series: Ray & Jason: Best Friend Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802092
Kudos: 1





	Will I Would’ve Made A Great Master Chief ?:

*Summary: Ray & Jason were meeting up for breakfast, & they talked, Does it go good?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

It was a nice day in Dallas, Texas, **_Warrant Officer_** Raymond "Ray" Perry & **_Master Chief_** Jason Hayes were meeting up at their favorite diner. It became their routine, before they deploy, & go on missions. Something was bothering him, Jason noticed it, but didn't want to press it, til they sat down. "Are you okay, Buddy ?", He asked with worry, & concern. Ray nodded, as a response, & said this. "I am, I just got a lot on my mind", & Jason understood, & could relate.

“You sure that you okay, Buddy ?”, He asked, as he double checked with him. “Yeah”, The **_Second In Command_** said with a smile, as he took a sip of coffee. He thought for a second, & asked him, “Do you think that I would’ve made a great **_Master Chief_** ?”, He bit his lower lip, & waited to hear his opinion on the matter at hand. He was conflicted, & needed some advice from his best friend.

The Hunky Brunette reassures his best friend, “I think that you would’ve been a great Master Chief, Ray, You made your bones here, I would be so happy knowing that when I retire, **_Bravo Two_** would’ve been good hands”. The Taller Man tried to put a stop to his insecurity, & make him feel better. Ray smiled, & said, “Thanks, Man”, The Waitress brought their food at that moment. They ate in comfortable silence, & enjoyed the morning. Jason then said this to him, as he took a bite of his eggs.

“If you want to go for the position again, I will definitely support you for it”, The **_Bravo Team Leader_** said, as he gave him his trademark grin. Ray was grateful, & said to him, “You are a great friend”, as he winked at him. They finished their meal, & paid the bill, & left the diner, “Want to go do some training ?”, Ray asked, as they got into Jason’s truck. “Sure”, Jason said, as they drove off, & headed back to the base.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
